futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Third Global War (Scenario: A New Century)
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; font-size: 13px;" |Belligerents |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 149px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170);" |'Allies:' * Turkey * France * United Kingdom * United States * Canada * Arab League ** Saudi Arabia ** UAE ** Qatar ** Jordan * South Korea * Japan * Germany * Spain * Portugal * Mexico * Israel * Pakistan * Afghanistan * Colombia *Australia *Taiwan *Thailand *New Zealand *Chile *Peru *Philippines *Singapore *Malaysia *İndonesia *Kuwait *Bahrain *Georgia *Azerbaijan *Greece *Croatia *Kosovo *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Albania *Lithuania *Poland *Czech Republic *Belgium *Netherlands *Denmark *Norway *Finland *Morocco *Libya *Chad *Djibouti *Slovenia *Slovakia *İtaly *Tunisia *South Africa *Senegal *Bulgaria *Romania *Hungary *Central African Republic *Oman *Sweden *Switzerland *North Iraq Kurdish administration *Free Ukrainian Army *Free Iraqi Army *Free Syrian Army *Grey Wolfs *National Movement Party (NMP) *İranian People's Mujahideen *South Sudan *Kenya *Ukraine * Moldova *and others .... | style="vertical-align: top; width: 148px; padding-left: 0.25em;" | Axis: * Syria * Iran * Iraq * Serbia * Argentina * Venezuela * Cuba * North Korea * People's Republic of China * Russian Federation *Brazil *Sudan *Belarus *Armenia *Tajikistan *Egypt *Lebanon *Krygyzstan *İndia *Mongolia *Ecuador *Nicaragua *Bolivia *Kazakhstan *Uzbekistan *Laos *Cambodia *Vietnam *Myanmar *Algeria *Angola *Ethiopia *DR Congo *Zimbabwe *Yemen *Uganda *CHP *TGB *DHKP-C *Turkish Communist Party *Kurdistani Worker's Party (PKK) *PYD *Alawites *Al-Qaeda *Taliban *Hezbollah *Hamas *Iraqi Shi'ite groups *Far right groups *Palestine *Free Turkish Army *Marxist-Leninist Communist Party (MLCP) *PJAK *Kurdish Free Falcons (TAK) *İslamic State of Iraq and the Levant *Syrian resistance *Ba'ath Party *Pro-Assad tribes *Free Thai Army *and others... |} '''World War III or WWIII '''is a ongoing global conflict that was well underway by 2014 and ended in ?. It involved a vast majority of the world's nations—including all of the great powers—eventually forming two opposing military alliances: the Allies and the Axis. It was the most widespread war in history, with more than 100 million people serving in military units. In a state of "total war", the major participants placed their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities at the service of the war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian and military resources. Marked by significant events involving the mass death of civilians, including the Second Holocaust and the second time that the use of nuclear weapons were used in warfare, it resulted in 70 million to over 104 million fatalities. These deaths make the war the deadliest conflict in human history. Background Syrian Civil War On April 6, the Syrian Civil War begins, after the entire city of Homs is devastated by an artillery and air barrage on the city by the orders of President Bashar al-Assad. The Free Syrian Army retreated into Turkey and Iraq, where they met up with Kurdish resistance fighters, and begin making chaos in Syria and Iraq. Korean War North Korea and South Korea are still in an armistice, and are practically still at war. Since the 1950s, North Korea and South Korea have laid claims on each others territory. As time progressed, North Korea's economy stagnated, while South Korea's economy became one of the largest in the world. Iran's nuclear program Iran's nuclear program continued to be an threat to the Middle East, which led to Saudi Arabia's siding with the United States and the Allies during the Third Global War. Israel continued to threaten to bomb Iran's nuclear programs, but never did, and led to the destruction of Tel Aviv during the middle stages of the war. Course of the War On January 1, the same time Russia - and its client state of Armenia - invaded Georgia in an large number of tanks and soldiers, along with airstrikes on the capital cities and ports. Georgia's military was quickly defeated, and evacuated into Turkey. On January 2, the United States and NATO declared war on the Russian Federation, but did little help for the half-occupied country of Georgia. Georgia's government also evacuated to Turkey. On the same day as the Invasion of Georgia began, Belarus (another Russian client state) invaded Lithuania, and caused for much of the Lithuanian army to begin an underground resistance movement, that would be suppressed in February of 2014, after the gas attacks on the Lithuanian capital city of Vilnius, and the fall of the country. Aftermath Global Nuclear war Impact Category:Scenario: A New Century Category:World War III